


Welcome to Gravity Circus

by Pinginplum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Human Bill Cipher, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinginplum/pseuds/Pinginplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gravity Circus is a traveling show that people come from all around to see. The ringmaster is the cunning Bill and his attractions are anything but normal. A teenaged girl named Wendy discovers this when she goes to investigate the place for her boss, Stanford Pines. There she meets the two star acrobats- Dipper and Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are going to be kinda short, sorry.

“Ladies and Gentleman! We are so glad to have you in our audience tonight!” music blared from unseen speakers, an eerie and lullabye-like tune. The man stood in the center stage, decked in a golden and red outfit. He lifted his hand up into the air, a smirk on his face.

“But remember, folks! Gravity is a very confusing thing! Even trained professionals, we can fall to Gravity!”

As if on some cue someone on the rafters, a girl, slipped and fell. The people in the crowd gasped quietly, but in the shadows under her was a boy, doing a handstand. She landed on her feet, or on the other person’s feet to be exact. The lights went on above them, the brown haired siblings both watching each other.

“Of course, we’re more than professionals- we’re the masters!” the man spoke again, turning away from the crowd as everyone began applauding.

“These are perfect examples of Masters of their art! Our wonderful acrobatic twins- Shooting Star and Pine Tree!”

The girl flipped off of the boys feet and then stood up straight. The boy then backflipped himself so he also was on his feet, the two of them both mirroring each other.

———-

“I really thought you were gonna fall Mabel!” the janitor, Soos, grinned down at the girl.

“Nonsense!” the brunette girl laughed, laying on her back despite the dirty floor under her. Dipper was sitting on one of the chairs, watching the two of them silently.

“Plus, my bro-bro would’ve caught me!” Mabel jumped up and latched onto Dipper, nearly knocking the male over.

“Dudes, you two are insane.” Soos laughed, putting each of the two in a headlock. Mabel squealed and began struggling while Dipper just laughed, looking up at him.

“Ey, is there room for one more here?” a female questioned then, her face dirty and her red hair matted.

“Are you homeless? We allow homeless people into our troupe for a few nights- ‘till we leave town.” Dipper said, blinking as Soos released him.

“Yeah, I don’t have anywhere to go for the night.” the girl mumbled, rubbing at her head.

“Well you’re welcome here, Abuelita should be making food soon.” Mabel butted in, grinning.

“Um, cool, thanks.” the girl replied.

“I’m Mabel! Thats Dipper and Soos! Who are you?” the acrobat questioned, blinking.

“I’m Wendy.”


	2. Album

By the end of the night the twins had warmed up nicely to Wendy, seemingly enjoying the company of the female. It wasn’t until they went to sleep that the redhead began to wander around, frowning to herself. She then pulled out a walkie-talkie, making sure no one was around to listen to her.

“Mr. Pines, you there?” she asked, hearing static before a gruff voice replied.

“What is it Wendy? Its late.”

“I just got away from you-know-who and you-know-who-else to be able to talk.”

“Wait, who?”

“The twins Mr. Pines, Dipper and Mabel?”

“Right, how are they then?”

“Very energetic- what do these people feed them?”

“Probably something like blood.”

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Stan waved her off, sighing.

“So now what should I do?” Wendy questioned, frowning at the device in her hands as if he could see her.

“Well, um, just keep an eye on them, if I need something else I can tell you about it.” he explained. “Just keep alive Wendy, I don’t need another employe dying.”

“Wait what do you mean another emp-”

“Oops you’re breaking up gotta go don’t die byeeee.”

Wendy scowled and turned the device’s volume down before beginning to walk again, looking around to see which trailers were which. She was looking for a specific one though.

She saw the trailer of the ringmaster and smirked, peeking through the window. Bill was sitting at the desk in the trailer, writing something. She tried to peer in further, but then she ducked down as he turned his head.

Bill frowned, feeling a presence. He stood up quietly and looked out the window, but didn’t see anyone. He frowned steadily and turned back to his desk.

Wendy had ran off as soon as she may have been caught, frowning to herself. She ran into the first trailer and closed the door, blinking at the room she was in.

There were shelves bolted down everywhere, boxes strapped down to them. Wendy blinked and began looking around, searching through the boxes. She nearly stepped on something and looked down though, a bright yellow ribbon staring up at her. It looked identical to Mabel’s current one so she picked it up, unwinding it from around a piece of glass. When the redhead blinked and looked into it she saw nothing besides an orb of light. She blinked in confusion before setting it on the shelf, taking the ribbon with her. She then went back to searching through the boxes around her.

She opened one and found a binder, she opened it up and blinked, there was a book and a photo album in it. Wendy opened the album first, looking through it. It looked like old pictures of the Circus, probably back when Stan’s nephew owned the place. No one looked like anyone here except for Soos and his grandma. There was a man and a woman in a picture- holding what seemed like younger versions of Dipper and Mabel. The next picture depicted the family with Bill standing in the photo, and the last just depicted Bill holding the children- a bit of blood on his cheek, Dipper’s hands, and in Mabel’s hair.

Wendy just stared at the last picture before putting the binder in her coat, making sure it wouldn’t fall out before turning and leaving. She would come back later, but she needed to get out of this place for now. Too dangerous to be wandering alone at night.

She didn’t bother with closing the door or turning the light off though, quickly leaving the Circus grounds to go home.

————-

“Wendy’s gone.” Dipper sighed, walking up to Mabel. They had looked around for the girl but could not find her in the morning.

“Its always sad befriending homeless people- they always run off.” Mabel pouted.

“Or they are a threat to us…I hope that didn’t happen to Wendy, she was nice.” Dipper pointed out.

“Yeah, she was.” his sister grumbled, the two of them sulking off.

“Hey dudes, whats wrong?” Soos questioned, looking down at the brunette’s.

“Soos- did you see Wendy leave? Or did someone-” Soos cut Mabel off, shaking his head.

“Nah, she left on her own sometime during the night Hambone.” he replied, going back to what he was doing.

“…She could have stayed here.” Dipper sighed, kicking the dirt.

“Little Dude, this life isn’t for everyone, ya gotta remember that. You two grew up here, you’ve lived with performing and traveling your entire lives- most people don’t do that stuff. I mean it was really weird for me when I first got here, but Mr. Pines and his-” he cut himself off, sighing.

“Who?”

“Um, the old owner’s Uncle….It isn’t important. But he made me feel really welcome- in a way.” he smiled, as if thinking of something golden. He then shook his head and shrugged. “She may not have been up for staying with us dudes.” he frowned more at their sad nods, but let the two walk off together without questioning it.

The two of them were heading back to their trailer to actually get ready for the day. But Dipper suddenly stopped Mabel. “Look over there, someone was in the storage trailer.” both of them looked at the opened up door, frowning.

“What if they stole something?” Mabel asked.

“Do you think it was Wendy?” Dipper frowned.

“We gotta tell Bill.” Both of them agreed before turning and running off, a new sort of energy in them.


	3. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of the monsters have been given Human Names for this and I will identify them as such.

The performers and crew had begun grouping around the storage trailer when Dipper and Mabel came back with Bill, both of them explaining about Wendy and their ideas of what had happened- though most of them were rather far-fetched.

“Maybe someone just got into it and didn’t close it?” Jeff questioned, eyeing the kids as if this was their fault.

“That doesn’t make sense, be logical.” Giffany butted in, glaring at the male.

“I am logical, those kids probably got in there and forgot they did it.”

“How forgetful do you think we are!?” Mabel snapped, turning to face him.

“Calm down already!” Myron butted in, glaring around at the three of them. “If there was a girl here and suddenly she’s gone and the trailer is opened then she was the one who did it! We all are smart enough here to not do something like that!” he snorted.

“What do you know anyways!? You can’t be sure of that!” Jeff retorted.

“Of course its you defending some girl you damn pervert!” Giffany snapped, clenching her hands into fists.

“Don’t call each other names!” Mabel huffed. The four of them then began arguing over the matter.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Dipper frowned.

“If we try they are just going to get more angry.” Bill explained, patting the boys head. He was gazing around the objects in the trailer though, frowning at all the open boxes. He looked around and noticed a box that had only had a binder in it- but now it was empty. Instantly he was over there, looking around for it. He hissed swears out when he realized it was gone.

“Bill?” Dipper questioned, raising an eyebrow. Everyone had gone silent and were now watching the man.

“Leave.” he commanded simply. “Except for you two.” he quickly pointed out the twins. The rest of the crowd dispersed at his command, each of them looking back curiously.

“Kids, how would you like to do something for me?”

“Of course Bill, what is it?” Mabel asked, but she didn’t get an answer. The male lead the two children to his trailer before walking in, they slowly followed. He then chuckled and held up two outfits. Each of them were from the gift shop obvious- as the shirts and the hat he held had the Circus’s logo on it. The rest of the clothing was normal though, being red and yellow colored besides the shorts in the one outfit.

“ I need you to go into town and pretend to be tourists.”

“Why?” Dipper insisted, but instead Bill tossed each of them an outfit. “Go try those on then we can talk.”

The two of them went and changed before looking at each other and heading back to their father figure’s trailer.

“Perfect! You both look wonderful like that!” Bill beamed, obviously pleased with this.

“So, once again, why are we doing this?” Dipper asked.

“I want you to go and find an old green binder from me.”

“Huh? How are we gonna do that?” Mabel questioned.

“You’re visiting a place called ‘The Mystery Shack’.”


End file.
